gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Zero
American |affiliations = San Fierro Triads The Truth Carl Johnson Wu Zi Mu |businesses = Zero's RC Shop Electronics Expert |voice = David Cross |status = Alive |vehicles = Alpha |home = San Fierro, San Andreas |weapons = Minigun (during the mission Air Raid, that used by CJ) Fire Extinguisher}} Zero is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. David Cross provided the voice and appearance of Zero. Background Zero was born in 1964 in the State of San Andreas. Zero is a nerdy electronics expert and hobbyist who owns Zero RC in San Fierro. His business is in trouble and losing money, and this is due to his rival and arch-enemy Berkley, who owns a similar company. Zero and Berkley's rivalry began at a science fair, where Zero beat him, which led to Berkley swearing revenge on Zero. Events of GTA: San Andreas Meeting Carl Zero is first introduced to Carl Johnson by The Truth; he sits outside of his RC Shop. He is introduced as an electronics expert, who could help Carl Johnson and his garage. War against Berkley Zero later phones Carl, to see if he can help with his business. Carl buys the shop, and then begins to help Zero against Berkley, with shooting down remote control aeroplanes, destroying delivery vans and killing delivery boys, and finally defeating Berkley in a miniature war game. Winning the war game finally forces Berkley to leave San Fierro, allowing both Zero and Carl to make money from the shop. Bank heist Zero later helps Carl and Cesar Vialpando steal cars for the Wang Cars business in Doherty, San Fierro. This includes putting a tracking device in a car, which Carl then follows and steals. Zero then lends his expertise to Carl Johnson and Wu Zi Mu as they plan to pull off a heist at Caligula's Palace in Las Venturas. This includes creating devices to stop the power from Sherman Dam, stealing four HPV-1000 police motorcycles and stealing a Leviathan. Zero also participates in the heist itself, instructing Carl Johnson, Wu Zi Mu and three others around Caligula's Palace. However, prior to the heist, he told Berkley, putting the whole heist at risk. Carl punches him in the face at the Verdant Meadows airstrip, making Zero fall to the ground. Zero also makes an appearance on the second set of Lonely Hearts, saying that he doesn't want to be a virgin all his life. The host Christy MacIntyre says that she cannot help him and wouldn't even suggest him to a hooker. Mission Appearances *Wear Flowers in Your Hair *Air Raid (boss) *Supply Lines... (boss) *New Model Army (boss) *Zeroing In *Dam and Blast *Cop Wheels *Up, Up and Away! *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's Trivia *In the mission "Wear Flowers In Your Hair" Zero will drop remote control charges if killed, so one can assume that he's wielding the controller, though the idea is to make the player think that he/she is controlling the RC Raider. *According to what he says in Air Raid, Zero suffers from high blood pressure. Navigation ar:زيرو de:Zero es:Zero ru:Зеро fi:Zero hu:Zero it:Zero pl:Zero pt:Zero Zero Zero Zero